Why Have You Changed?
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:Kagome's turned into a Gothic punk and everyone's wondered why.Kagome's pissed.Sesshomaru's looking for a long lost inu demon princess.Kagome has a weird dream.Kikyo's a slut.(What's new)Kagome get's controled by Naraku.Naraku tries to rape her.Yad


Sakura: Hi...  
  
Junsui: O.o  
  
Harushi: o.O  
  
Sakura: What?  
  
Junsui: Usually you would be jumping for joy everytime you write a new Fic.  
  
Harushi: *nods*  
  
Sakura: Fine you want me be happy?  
  
Junsui/Harushi: *nods*  
  
Sakura: KONICHIWA OHAYO AND KONBANWA!!!!!  
  
Junsui: A little hyper. X.x;;  
  
Harushi: But it's the old you.  
  
Sakura: Keh. Whatever. Quick note for everyone. In this chaptor this will only rxplain Kagome's change. And her destiny. And three new demon's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warning: It's rated R for a reason. Now if you don't know why it's rated R go ask your mommy and Daddy. But i'll tell you. Rated for Lemon (Lemon=SEX) Adult Language, Adult content, and Nudity.  
  
Disclamior: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!! WAHH!!!! WHY CAN'T I OWN IT?!?! Oh well *sigh* All right's of Inuyasha are owned by the thoughtful creator Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Kagome's had a lot of problem's in life. Trying to be a good priestess, trying to get the jewel back together, and trying to get Inuyasha before Kikyo does. But what's worse is that a bigger problem has come. Kagome's really a Inu demon princess from long ago! She had a set up marriage. She'll have to run away before a scoreess come's to get her. So she goes out to find Inuyasha to tell him she love's with him but find's him with Kikyo. She run's away to be found by the most unlikely person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Dream~~~  
  
'Where am I? What is this place?' Kagome thought as she walked inside of a huge palace. She gasped there were so many demon's there. But none of them seemed to notice Kagome was there. So she walked up more to see two Inu demon's sitting on throwns. And a baby stroller.  
  
"Thank you everyone! For coming!" said the man.  
  
"And thank you for the lovely gift's. I'm sure my daughter will love them all" Said the woman  
  
"Your highness what about the west famiy's gift?" said one of the srevant's.  
  
"She's right dear." Said the king.  
  
"West family what have you given our daughter?" asked the queen.  
  
"I have given your daughter the hand in marriage of either of my son's. She may have the hand of Sesshomaru my eldest son. Or Inuyasha my youngest son" Said the western land Taiyoukai.  
  
"We also have a gift for her." Said three voice's.  
  
"Sakura what have you brought as a gift for my child?" Asked the queen.  
  
"We have brought her a disguise gift. You see something will happen soon. So we have brought her a gift so she'll be able to handel the human world." Sakura said as she waved her hand to the baby.  
  
"Kagome please have a happy life. With or with out me." Said the queen.  
  
'KAGOME!?! But that's my name! What's going on? Is this my past? Is this the future? What's going on?' Kagome thought walking up and looking at the baby.  
  
"Kagome..Kagome. Kagome.Kagome!" said a voice.  
  
'Huh who is that calling my name? The voice sound's so familiar. who's is it?' She thought as she opened her eye's so be meet with golden one's.  
  
~~Out of dream~~  
  
"Kagome wake the hell up already!" Said a voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said in a whisper.  
  
"SESSHOMARU?!?!?!?!?!" Said the voice.  
  
Kagome was wide awake now. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!!?!?! WHAT IN SEVEN HELL'S ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!" Yelled Kagome. "What the hell's the matter with you?!?!?".  
  
"What do ya mean what's the matter with me? What's wrong with you? Why'd you say Sesshomaru in your sleep?!!" He demanded to know.  
  
"It's none of your buisness! Now get out! i'll meet you soon! Just go downstair's with and tell my mom to make you some Ramen." She said kicking Inuyasha out of the room. Litterly! "Now to change" She said going into her bathroom.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Said a very happy voice.  
  
"Uh..Hey Ms. H. Kagome said for me to wait down here" He said as Ms. Higarashi came and started to play with his ear's.  
  
"These are just to cute!" She said.  
  
"I'm ready." She yelled running down the stairs.  
  
"Finally...." Inuyasha went wide-eyed.  
  
"Wat up wit you? Why you starin?" She asked walking up to him.  
  
"You look different." he said walking up to her.  
  
"What? You mean the way i'm dressed?" She asked. She wore wide black baggy pant's with chain's that had what looked like blood going down. While she wore a red tank top, on top of the tank top she wore an unbottoned black polo shirt that had red dragon designs along the bottom.  
  
"Don't ya like it? I just thought i needed a change" she explainded.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't explain your hair." *O.O* said Inu Yasha.  
  
Then she remembered that she had also streaked her hair midnight blue.  
  
"Erg... well... I love blue?" she said as she played with the red, blue, and black bracelets on her arm. On her other arm was a spiked bracelet and a dog-caller-choker on her neck. (A/N: if you haven't already guessed, she's turned to our style.... :] the goth/punk/outsider/freak look)  
  
"Feh... i just hope you can move around in those." he said as he crossed his arms in his familiar pose.  
  
"For your information! I can move around just fine! if i don't trip..." *.;;* She continues playing with her bracelets.  
  
"Well, then come on! By the way.... do you have Ramen?" he asked as she sweatdropped.  
  
"We'll eat some when we get to the Sengoku Jedai ok?" she said to him.  
  
"Feh. Then let's go!" he started dragging her out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute you big jerk! We forgot my bag!" Kagome pulls her arm away and walks inside. A few minutes later she comes out with a big black bag that had little dragons on the front.  
  
"That's not your usual bag..." *o.o*  
  
"So? At least now I'm ready to go." she shrugs.  
  
They go into the old well house and jump through the well. They arrive on the other side and Inu Yasha carries Kagome out. Soon they are greeted by a very happy Shippo.  
  
"Kagome!! I missed you soooooo much!" *T_T* he jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan" said Sango.  
  
"H-h-hi Kagome-chan," Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all had the same confused/shocked expression as Inu Yasha had when he first saw her in her new outfit.  
  
"I decided to dress differently from now on." *o.O* she answered their unasked question.  
  
"Yeah but i miss the school uniform with the short ski-"  
  
"Watch it monk." Sango inturrupted him. Shippo didn't really care what she was wearing and snuggled up close to her.  
  
*Twitch*  
  
"Is something in your eye Inu Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What?! No!" he yelled as he quickly turned around.  
  
"Kagome? What that around your neck?" Shippo asked as he pointed to the choker.  
  
"It's called a dog caller." she said.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"It's something that people put on their dogs so that it shows they own them." she answered.  
  
"But you're not a dog. Inu Yasha is. And who owns you Kagome?" said the curious kitsune.  
  
"You're right I'm not a dog. And nobody owns me. In my time, this is a style. A lot of people have callers or chokers around their necks." she answered with a smile.  
  
"Kagome-Sama....You just look so...so...so" He tryed to think.  
  
"I look so what? Monk?" She asked giving a death glare.  
  
"Nevermind.." He said backing up.  
  
"Kagome are you feeling alright?" Asked Sango.  
  
"What do you mean Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your acting so different...." She said.  
  
"Alright already! I'm really damn tired of everyone asking me what's wrong and why i'm god damn different!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yeah." They all answered.  
  
"Then come with me." She spat out walking out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome where are we going?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Where going to the well. And into my time." She said stopping at the well.  
  
"But Kagome-Sama me, Shippo, and Sango can't go through into your time." Miroku siad.  
  
"Nonsense. Take one piece of the Shikon no Kakera. (SP?)" She said giving each of them a shard. "Alright ready?" She asked as everyone nodded. Then they all jumped down the well.  
  
~~At the top of the well~~  
  
"Grandpa why do you keep doing that when you know it never works?" Asked Souta.  
  
"What are you talking about? This will alway's works." he said pourind down the Sake.  
  
*Twitch* "Grandpa...." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"KAGOME! See Souta I told you it would work!" He yelled.  
  
"Grandpa just help us up!" She yelled.  
  
"My My, Kagome why have you changed?" he asked.  
  
"Damnit.." She said under her breath. "Grandpa just help us up!" She yelled.  
  
"Us?" He asked throwing down the rope. Then he found out who us was when they got up.  
  
"Sis who's ya friends?" Asked Souta.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and i'll tell you." She said peeking out of the well house. "Ok close is cle-" Kagome was stopped.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Said a voice.  
  
"Uh oh." She said going back into the well house.  
  
"Kagome what's up?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Three of my friend's are out there." She said panicing.  
  
"So what's wrong with that? Just don't let them in here." he said.  
  
"Thing is they Love coming into the well house." she said laughing worredly.  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
"Hey Kagome! What's up! We wanna come in!" Said one of the voices outside.  
  
"Just a minute!" She yelled. "OK guy's go hide behind somthing and i'll come get you when it's all done." She said as everyone went to hide.  
  
"Kagome were coming in." Said the voice as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey guy's" Kagome said  
  
" Sup?" Asked the raven haired girl.  
  
"Oh nothing Sakura. You?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Were all fine." Said the black haired girl with red streak's in her hair.  
  
'What's that smell?' Sakura thought.  
  
"So Kagome wanna go to the mall and buy some stuff from Hot Topic?" asked the red haired girl cut into a boy's style.  
  
"Sorry Jusnui, Harushi, Sakura. I can't come." She said.  
  
"Hey Kagome I hope you don't mind that I look around" Sakura asked as she started to look by her eye's.  
  
"Um....Sure." She said nervously.  
  
Sakura started to look around and going behind thing's. She saw a a trap dorr on the ground. She carefully opened it. And hissed. "AHHH!!!! A DEMON HUNTER!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"What?!" Junsui and Harushi said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"And it's a lowly half demon." She said running by her two friend's side.  
  
"What's going on?!" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Ready girls?" Asked junsui.  
  
"Yesh!" Said Harushi and Sakura.  
  
"Look's like we got some demon's on our hands! Luckily I've been ready to fight."Inuyasha said getting out Tessaiga.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha went to the ground. "What's going on?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome?" Sakura said. "I alway's knew that name sounded familiar. Could it be?!" Sakura said looking at Junsui and Harushi.  
  
They nodded. "Kagome we are......  
  
***********************************  
  
Sakura: Done!  
  
Junsui: Oro?  
  
Harushi: Funga Fu Fu  
  
Sakura: Ara?  
  
Junsui: I think we have a habit of doing thast now....  
  
Harushi: *take's out orange* *start's to roll orange* Funga Fu Fu Funga Fu Fu  
  
Sakura: She definatly has a habit of it.  
  
Junsui: *yawn*  
  
Sakura: Well Review and i'll put the next chaptor up k? 


End file.
